


love is dumb

by leed00



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Somewhat pre-poly, Twincest, dumb ideas, t for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leed00/pseuds/leed00
Summary: Geonhak confessed his feelings to Dongmyeong, which is good.But not quite what they expected."This is dumb," Dongju says, while Dongmyeong puts contour on his face.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongmyeong, Son Dongju | Xion/Son Dongmyeong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	love is dumb

**Author's Note:**

> This is for T. Love you.
> 
> For people other than T, please read the tag.

Dongju is aware that this is a dumb idea.

The moment Dongmyeong came to him with frantic hushed yell of _Geonhak just confessed to me_ , he knew his twin would be up to no good.

When he appeared in front of Geonhak, who had been waiting in a nice fitting jeans and white shirt with sleeves folded to his elbow, adorned with glinting chain bracelet and dangling earrings, he expected Geonhak to call him out right away.

What he didn't expect, when he greeted Geonhak with a stupid _hello_ in his ridiculously most high pitched noise, was for Geonhak to tell him, _hi, Dongmyeong_ , with his adorable ~~whipped~~ eyes, then took Dongju's hand in his.

Pretending to be Dongmyeong for a first date with Geonhak is a disaster in so many ways, because:

1\. Dongju and Dongmyeong _don't fucking look alike_.  
They're so different in almost every aspect aside maybe DNA, and it literally doesn't make sense that someone can mistake one for the other.

2\. Geonhak confessed _to Dongmyeong_.  
Which means that Geonhak chose Dongmyeong, not Dongju, and trying to fool him like this is super ridiculous.

3\. Dongju doesn't fucking know how to behave in a date.  
He doesn't believe that Dongmyeong is much better than him in that aspect, considering his sheer idiocy, but going out in a romantic context still makes him nervous.

And yet. 

He pretended to be Dongmyeong, for the whole walk in the park, smiling so much his cheek fucking hurt. _Because he's in love with Geonhak, too_. Why should Dongmyeong be smiling all the time anyway? It's not normal. He should teach his twin to frown more often.

Geonhak surprisingly took it well, being super pleasant and super kind, always holding his hand, always attentive and sincere, and _never suspected a thing._ Dongju was half convinced both he and Dongmyeong were trying to date an idiot. 

When people say love is dumb, Dongju didn't expect it to be this bad.

At least, it's a relief that the date is ending soon.

Dongju puts on his coat and waits outside the small cafe they stopped by for coffee while Geonhak got their order. Maybe it's the exhaustion, or the fact that it will end soon, that Dongju lets down his guard too much, and when Geonhak calls him, "Dongju-yah," he just turns around, answering with his usual simple _yeah?_ and not the overly excited Dongmyeong's _yes?_

But before Dongju realizes his mistake and begin to freak out about it, he's freaking out because Geonhak is suddenly in front of him, and pressing his lips to his. Like a kiss. Fuck. Had Dongmyeong went this far?

Wait, that's not important, that's—this— "H-how did you—"

"I've known from the start," Geonhak's smile is fond, warm, reassuring, when he puts his hand on Dongju's reddening cheek, who's still too flustered to react, "Do you really think you two look alike?"

_Fuck you, Dongmyeong._

"Look, I knew it was a stupid idea,"

"All I'm saying is," Geonhak continues, still looking intently at Dongju, still brushing his thumb to Dongju's cheek, "If you want a date with me, you don't have to pretend to be Dongmyeong,"

"Huh?"

"I like you too, Dongju," Geonhak looks down momentarily, and Dongju can see his ears growing red, "You never displayed your attraction outright, so I was never really sure, but I think you're really really cute,"

"Huh?"

Geonhak laughs a little, then scrunches his nose in the way that makes him look incredibly boyish and attractive, "I like both of you. Want to give it a chance, the three of us?"

"HUH?"

"Seriously, you," Geonhak laughs again, more exasperated this time, but more fond, too, and Dongju still can't quite wrap his head around it. But then Geonhak glances around, exhales, and then pulls Dongju's face into a kiss, and Dongju's thought fly out of his brain.

He can figure it out later, whatever it is, after he's done melting into Geonhak's lips, enjoying every press and every nips, every jolt of electricity that it brings.

"I like you too," Dongju says, much much later, with a kiss-swollen lips, with hair tousled from being held so dear.

"Yeah. I know now."

Fuck, they need to tell Dongmyeong.

When Dongju sees Dongmyeong right after stepping into their house, the first thing he says is, "You're so fucking stupid,"

Dongmyeong was understandably bewildered, until he hears Dongju's recap of the day's date.

"Wait you kissed my own boyfriend before me?!"

And Dongju is so done with his twin, because, really, _that's_ the thing he chose to care about?

"He confessed to me! He's my boyfriend too now!"

"But he was _my_ boyfriend first!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"It does! You should have waited! Isn't that what bros do?!"

"He kissed me first! What do you think I should have done? Teleport?"

"Still! You should have waited!"

"Whose idea do you think it became like this?!"

"I didn't think he would kiss you!"

"You never think! That's your problem!"

"Watch your words, I'm _older_ than you!"

"We're literally _one minute_ apart!"

Eventually, Dongju grows impatient of their pointless argument (because, honestly, who wouldn't) and kisses Dongmyeong, "There! That was Geonhak's kiss!"

"It's just your kiss!" 

"It still has Geonhak's print!"

"There's no way I can feel it!"

"I can still feel it!!"

"Your kiss feels nothing like him!!"

"You don't know that!"

That night, Geonhak, who is preparing to sleep, about to text the twins good night, hears a door bell sound. He puts on his glasses, and opens it to find Dongmyeong and Dongju, both looking fascinatingly ruffled in front of his door, "Um, hi?"

Dongmyeong stomps his feet into the apartment with a comical determination and barrels into Geonhak's chest,

"I demand a kiss."

Dongju would not admit it, but sometimes being dumb has its merits, especially when he can sleep cuddled between two of his most loved person in the world.


End file.
